Un Cielo Nuevo
by Helena Grand
Summary: Sentada sobre su maleta espera por su vuelo, en una de las tantas salas del aeropuerto. Al mismo tiempo mientras los minutos corren sin prisa, piensa en lo que está a punto de hacer y suspira. Posiblemente debería estar triste, pero lejos de eso el sentimiento que predomina en su interior es el alivio. Dejarlo era simplemente necesario.


*O*

 **Un Cielo Nuevo**

*o*O*o*

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de la grandiosa JK Rowling y de la serie de Vampire Diaries yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco sin fines de lucro.

Esta es una pequeña historia, el pago de una vieja deuda y aun cuando me llevo mas tiempo del esperado, quiero que sepan que lo escribi con mucho cariño y que este es el primer fic que escribo sola con estos personajes como protagonistas. Por tanto está dedicado con mucho cariño a mi gran amigo Tony Duran.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

*o*O*o*

Sentada sobre su maleta espera por su vuelo, en una de las tantas salas del aeropuerto. Al mismo tiempo mientras los minutos corren sin prisa, piensa en lo que está a punto de hacer y suspira. Posiblemente debería estar triste, tiene muchas razones para estarlo, pero lejos de eso el sentimiento que predomina en su interior es el alivio.

Aun viste de novia, al menos se alegra de no haber escogido aquel pomposo vestido estilo princesa que Ginny le había sugerido, eso hubiera sido bastante más bochornoso, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella había optado por aquel sencillo vestido blanco largo sin tirantes, su cabello estaba recogido todavía en un moño un tanto despeinado y sostenía entre sus manos sin prestarle demasiada atención el ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un listoncillo de seda.

Unos ojos curiosos la observan con suficiente atención hasta que captan su atención.

-¿Te gustan? -Pregunta al notar como esa pequeña pelirroja de rostro regordete y mejillas pecosas mira con admiración el buque de rosas.

-Si. -Admite la niña con timidez. -Son muy bonitas.

-Te las regalo. -Le dice ofreciéndole el ramo. -Yo ya no voy a utilizarlas. -Confiesa y por fin la tristeza le llega de improviso, solo la sonrisa radiante de la niña la reconforta lo suficiente para no echarse a llorar en ese momento.

-Gracias. -Toma las flores y besa su mejilla, antes de echar a correr a donde la aguarda su madre para mostrarle el regalo que le ha hecho esa bonita muchacha.

Hermione vuelve a suspirar y sonríe al ver el entusiasmo de esa pequeña. Inevitablemente piensa que si no estuviera tomando esa decisión quizás el futuro le traería una hija muy parecida a aquella niña de cabello rojo y rostro pecoso.

No se arrepiente, sabe que ha hecho lo correcto que de otro modo nunca hubiera sido feliz, sin embargo, a veces es inevitable sentir la desazón que invade su corazón.

Ella quería a Ron, pero no lo amaba y estaba completamente convencida que el se sentía de la misma manera, pues ante todo eran amigos y se entendían de una manera muy especial, tanto que las palabras salían sobrando.

Ninguno de los dos sabía por que habían llevado las cosas tan lejos, pero lo cierto era que no podían seguir sosteniendo una relación basada en la rutina, en la familiaridad de lo conocido por miedo.

Hermione lo supo cuando se miro al espejo vestida con su ajuar nupcial y vio que en sus ojos no había felicidad o alegría, no habia esa chispa radiante que ilumina los ojos de una novia enamorada. Le quería, sí, pero no lo amaba y no podía, ni quería conformarse con el cariño tibio que los mantenía juntos. Le aterraba la idea de despertarse un buen día y darse cuenta que se había conformado con migajas de un amor que nunca seria real.

Con el corazón galopando en su pecho había cruzado el pasillo y bajo las escaleras de la madriguera buscando a su prometido. Lo encontró en el jardín trasero con la vista perdida en un punto indefinido, listo para el gran momento, pero también sin una verdadera felicidad reflejada en el rostro.

Ron la vio hermosa en la sencillez de su vestido blanco, con su cabello indómito arreglado en un moño del que comenzaban a soltarse algunos rizos, su maquillaje discreto le iluminaba el rostro. Apenas la vio, lo supo y sonrió, Hermione siempre había sido más valiente y más decidida que el.

-Lo siento. -Escucho su voz temblorosa disculparse, el no pudo hacer más que cortar la distancia y la beso.

Era un beso limpio de reproches, era un adiós que se debieron decir hace mucho tiempo.

-Te quiero. -Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triste cuando se separaron.

-Yo también te quiero. -Acaricio su mejilla. -Sera mejor que te vayas yo les diré a todos.

-Gracias Ron.

-Gracias a ti, Hermione. -Contesto con sinceridad el pelirrojo.

La castaña no perdió tiempo al cambiarse, tomo la maleta que abría de usar para su luna de miel y se marcho de la madriguera, sin darse cuenta que aun sujetaba con fuerza su ramo de novia en su mano.

Quería viajar, darse un tiempo para evaluar su vida, para descubrirse y encontrar todas esas cosas que había perdido en el camino. Estaba cansada de correr, de vivir a prisa, pero sobre todo, estaba harta de conformarse.

Vestida de novia, sentada en su maleta esperaba un vuelo, el destino no importaba por primera vez quería que el viento la llevara.

. . . . .

El no era bueno, no pretendía serlo, era lo que era, ni más ni menos y estaba más que cansado de ser la segunda opción, siempre luchando por el amor, para al final terminar solo. Esa era la razón por la que abandono su hogar, por la que se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Llevaba un par de semanas viviendo en Paris, tratando de encontrar algo que quizás no sabía que buscaba o buscando algo que no sabía que significaba en realidad.

No llevaba prisa, después de todo la eternidad jugaba en su favor, aunque claro no siempre es tan bueno, pues tal vez su mayor obstáculo a salvar era el tedio que le provocaba el día a día y esa jodida sensación de sentirse incompleto.

El no creía en esas estupideces del destino, porque si existía debía ser alguien muy retorcido con un humor demasiado negro rayando en la locura, un sarcástico crónico con nada de sentido, eso tomando en cuenta que el es un rey del sarcasmo y no le hallaba por ningún lado la puta gracias a sus trastadas, asi que ese tal destino debía ser un engendro que gustaba de retorcer y arruinar las vidas de los demás por simple placer.

¡A la mierda con el destino! Pensó reanudando su caminar por las callejuelas parisinas, sus pasos los llevaron hasta el rio Sena donde se quedo un rato admirando el paisaje sin prestar demasiada atención a las miradas incitantes y lascivas que las mujeres le dedicaban, después de todo estaba más que acostumbrado a causar revuelo en las hormonas femeninas.

Si estuviera de mejor humor seguramente seduciría a algún par de incautas para llevárselas a la cama para pasar el rato y porque no beber de ellas, pero justo en ese momento no le apetecía, pensar en el destino y todas esas patrañas lo habían puesto de malas. Por mucho que lo intentaba no era fácil ignorar sus sentimientos hacia Elena, la prometida de su hermano y cada que pensaba en ello su estomago se llenaba de hiel.

El era un vampiro y se suponía que no debía tener corazón o sentimientos, pero los tenia, de la misma manera que tenia sueños y deseos ¿Acaso no se merecía ser feliz?

Sus pensamientos andaban por aquellos rumbos espinosos cuando un aroma se coló por sus fosas nasales, era una esencia a manzanas y miel, pero también percibía algo distinto a la esencia natural que despedían los humanos comunes.

Fue cuando la vio, una joven castaña vestida de novia, sentada sobre una enorme maleta, con un peinado desecho y los ojos cerrados, parecían disfrutar del sol y el viento que besaban su piel.

Parecía tranquila y tan fuera de lugar que lo desconcertó un momento. Todavía con los ojos cerrados levanto su mano para retirar las orquillas que mantenían sujetos sus cabellos castaños ingobernables, logrando que una mata de color café claro se desparramara con descuido por su espalda y hombros.

La vio suspirar, sin abrir los ojos, una sonrisa bailo en sus labios. Se veía tan inocente, tan tranquila, que no pudo más que sentir un poco de envidia de que alguien transmitiera tanta paz.

Era un poco cómica la escena una joven novia con su vestido largo blanco un tanto arrugado, sentada en una enorme y en apariencia vieja maleta. Ajena a todo su alrededor se había descalzado los pies y sonreía como una niña que había hecho una graciosa travesura.

Damon Salvadore no pudo menos que sonreír contagiada por la energía que despedia aquella peculiar muchacha. Espero un tiempo prudente, dándole tiempo al novio de hacer su aparición para darle sentido a aquel vestido, pero los minutos pasaron, ella solo sonreía con la vista perdida en algún punto del paisaje parisino y nadie llego. No esperaba a nadie, quizas solo se esperaba a si misma.

Le causo curiosidad, la observo todo el tiempo que estuvo sentada en su maleta, con esa sonrisa fresca dibujada en sus labios y es brillo peculiar en sus ojos amielados. Aun persibia su esencia peculiar ese aroma dulce y enigmático, no era una persona común y eso solo lograba que su interés por ella creciera.

La tarde ya moría en el firmamento cuando la vio levantarse y sin calzarse las zapatillas que llevaba en la mano comenzó a caminar por el puente, arrastrando su maleta.

Hermione caminaba con calma, sin un rumbo fijo, sin intención alguna de ponerle algo de lógica a la situación. Movida por una fuerza sobrenatural se dejo guiar en ese viaje sin destino claro. Tomo el primer vuelo que salió llegando a Paris y lejos de primero instalarse en algún hotel para cambiarse y refrescarse un poco, le había pedido a un taxi que dejara cerca al rio Sena.

El paisaje era maravilloso, siempre había querido viajar, pero nunca se había dado el tiempo para hacerlo, siempre estaba demasiado ocupada para tomarse un respiro, esa era la razón de que se olvidara de muchos de los sueños que tuvo de niña.

La tristeza se había alejado por completo, sabía que habia hecho lo correcto. Quería demasiado a Ron para arruinarle la vida de esa manera y ella creía que merecía un verdadero amor.

Paso largas horas en aquel puente, disfrutando de los rayos del sol y del viento fresco que jugaba con su pelo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida que le parecio un poco ridículo encontrar tanta tranquilidad al dejarse calentar por el sol como cuando era niña y creía que era posible conseguir cualquier cosa.

Cuando ya se alejaba para por fin a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, se percato de que alguien la seguía, sigilosamente y sin dejar en evidencia que se había percatado de ese hecho, afianzo con fuerza la varita que llevaba oculta en uno de los pliegues del vestido y se encamino a una callejuela solitaria para que nadie saliera herido si es que necesitaba defenderse de algún ataque.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le pregunto tranquila, girando sobre sus talones para encarar al sujeto que la seguía.

-Hola linda. -Saludo de manera seductora, ocultando el desconcierto que le causo que se percatara de su presencia.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunto de nuevo con firmeza apretando con fuerza su varita en alto, con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Debería tener miedo? -Se burlo por el curioso trozo de madera con que lo apuntaba.

-¡Deberías! -Advirtió prestando atención al hombre que tenía delante.

Hermione detecto en el, ciertas peculiaridades como el llamativo anillo que llevaba en uno de sus dedos una piedra lapislázul resaltaba. Algo en aquel sujeto le puso los bellos de punta, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que era un ser de la noche aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por la distancia que los separaba si era un hombre lobo o un vampiro.

-Eres graciosa pequeña.

La castaña sonrió con arrogancia. -Es la última vez que pregunto ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Que quieres?

En un parpadeo Damon estaba frente a la joven castaña que seguía sujetando con fuerza su varita enterrando la punta en su cuello en señal de amenaza.

-¡Eres un vampiro! -Declaro al notar la velocidad con la que se movió. Le sorprendería el hecho de que pudiera caminar a la luz del día, pues aun no anochecia, de no ser porque había investigado sobre joyas que tenían el poder de proteger a sus portadores. -Sinceramente no me interesa quien seas o que pretendas mientras no te cruces en mi camino.

-¿Qué eres tu? -Pregunto dejando de lado su buen humor, intrigado por los conocimientos de aquella jovencita.

-Soy una bruja.

-De esas brujas de cuento que vuelan en escoba y usan sombreros de pico ¿Dónde a quedado la verruga de tu nariz?. -Se burlo.

-¡Expelliermus! -Conjuro lanzándolo por los aires por el hechizo. -No, soy de ese tipo de brujas que pateara tu trasero si me amargas el buen día que estoy teniendo.

Furioso la bestialidad de su condición vampírica salió a la luz, mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos antes azules se ennegrecieron a la par de que las venas en su rostro se saltaban de manera descomunal dándole una apariencia terrorífica.

Hastiada, y sin una pisca de miedo la castaña suspiro. -¡Perdón! -Se disculpo. -No quiero problemas. -Explico, bajando su varita y alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Esto le pareció curioso al vampiro, quien la observo con mayor calma. No parecía asustada ante la visión que tenia delante. El era un vampiro, alguien peligroso y a pesar de saberlo, parecía que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

No parecía algo muy lógico, encontrarse con una bruja que sabe de la existencia y los alcances de un ser de la noche como el y que con todo y los riesgos que corre su vida se mantenga impávida e indiferente.

La vio alisarse el faldón de su vestido de novia como si quisiera desaparecer las arrugas de la tela, suspiro lentamente con cansancio sin dejar de mirarle al rostro a pesar de que estaba seguro que verlo transformado no era para nada algo agradable.

-Si fuera otro dia cualquiera patearía tu trasero, pero hoy tienes suerte. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecerse.

-¿Que? -Solto confundido el vapiro al no verla. -¿Dónde demonios se fue? -Exclamo furioso.

En el ambiente aun flotaba la esencia de la bruja y Damon Salvadore no era alguien que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, mucho menos si su orgullo estaba de por medio.

. . .

Cuando la vio de nuevo lucia diferente. Su piel olía a jabón y su largo cabello aún estaba húmedo cayendo por su espalda empapando un poco su blusa. Desde el balcón de su habitación observaba el paisaje parisino sin reparar en un principio que era observada por un peculiar cuervo desde el balcón vecino.

La noche esta estrellada y esa jovencita parecía de nuevo sumida en sus cavilaciones, con ese rostro pasivo salpicado de pecas, suspiraba con demasiada frecuencia y a pesar del aire de nostalgia que la envolvía parecía genuinamente en paz.

-¿Qué quieres? -Soltó de repente sin mirar a ningún lado.

-¡Eres en verdad una bruja! -Exclamo Damon con cierto interés. Hacía rato que había vuelto a tomar su forma original y la observaba desde la oscuridad.

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro en el callejón.

-No me temes.

-La verdad es que no. -Giro para verle a la cara.

Un par de metros separaban los balcones, pero se podían ver bastante bien por la claridad de la luna que de vez en cuando se asomaba de entre las nueves.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que me hayas seguido? O es que no quieres estar solo.

En un principio Damon creyo que se burlaba de el, pero algo en su voz y en el brillo de sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta que hablaba en serio.

-Tu compañía me vendría tan bien, como la de cualquiera. -Dijo petulante.

\- A mi también a decir verdad. -Admitió Hermione, ignorando sus desplantes.

Era por demás absurdo el giro que habian dado los acontecimientos. Ni siquiera conocían sus nombres, pero sin duda compartían algo en común. Buscaban un camino que seguir, un cielo nuevo sobre sus cabezas que apartara los nublados y accidentados pasados que cada uno llevaba a cuesta.

Hermione suponía que era mas fácil hablar de sus sentimientos con un desconocido, porque no temía ser juzgada por alguien que no la conocía realmente. Era más sencillo abrir su corazón ante un espectador que estaba completamente desligado de sus emociones.

Eran esos pensamientos los mismos que ahora cruzan por la mente de Damon. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado en voz alta sobre lo solo que se sentía o la falta de aquello que suponía no tenía derecho de sentir por ser quien era.

-Supongo que te diste cuenta por mi vestido de novia. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Algo así. -Sonrió a su vez Damon.

-Y cuál es tu escusa.

-La mujer que amo esta enamorada de mi hermano. El amor a veces apesta.

-Te parece que hagamos una tregua y vayamos a ahogar nuestras penas en una copa.

-No se molestara tu prometido. -Se burló.

-Ron se quedó en Londres y a pesar de todo hemos terminado bastante bien ambos.

-Vayamos pues por esa copa. -Dijo con una sonrisa seductora. -¿Por cierto como te llamas?

-Hermione Granger¿Y tu?

-Damon Salvadore

-Un gusto conocerte vampiro.

-Lo mismo digo Bruja. -Confeso con sinceridad.

Pasaron una larga noche en la barra de un bar, hablando de todo un poco. Discerniendo sobre las profundidades del amor y la miseria, el destino y la suerte.

Cuando se despidieron ya amanecía sobres sus cabezas se alzaba un cielo nuevo para ambos, una promesa de que todo estaba por mejor.

Ambos descubrirían con el paso de los días y las semanas que se complementaban lo suficientemente bien para embarcarse en un nuevo desafio. Por primera vez Hermione se dejaría conquistar por el amor real y Damon olvidaría por completo sus viejos afectos por Elena para encontrar en su bruja todo lo que buscaba.

Ninguno de los dos sabia como compaginarían sus mundos, lo único de lo que estaban seguros es de que nada podría separarlo.

Fin


End file.
